The Hill
by En fait
Summary: a lil bit o fluff for c/j and r/t...and marco gets his own little fun


A/N: OMG, this is soooooooooo awful! I HATEHATEHATEHATE it! It's like from a million years ago! K, maybe only a year ago, but....and they're all REEEEEAAAAALLY OoC...  
  
  
  
~Cassie~  
  
"Jake?" I whispered. "Yeah?" he whispered back.   
  
"Hold me tighter--please?" I asked. We were sitting on a hill, watching the water before us and the stars above.  
  
Jake wrapped his arm around me tighter, and pulled me closer to him. "That better" he murmured.   
  
I shivered. "Mmmmhmmm."  
  
"You cold?" Jake asked.  
  
"A little..."  
  
Jake took his coat off and draped it over my shoulders.  
  
When he was adjusting the coat, he paused for a moment, and I turned to face him. "You are so beautiful," he said, fingering a lock of my hair. "I could stay with you forever, just sitting here."  
  
I reached my hand out to touch his cheek, brushing my fingers down his jawline. My eyes locked with Jake's. He leaned down and our lips met.  
  
"I love you," I tried to say, in the middle of the kiss, but all that came out was mumbling. Jake must have felt me trying to talk, because he pulled back and asked, "What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
~Jake~  
  
"I love you"  
  
When I heard Cassie say those three words, my heart exploded. All this time, we'd know that we both loved each other, but neither of us said it. Now that she had, I just wanted to tell her how much I loved her, say it a thousand times.  
  
But I didn't. I only said, "I love you, too, Cass. I love you too."  
  
She smiled brightly, that perfect smile, that always made my heart beat faster.  
  
I smiled back, and she snuggled closer, putting her hand onto my chest. I kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Hey, can we join you?" came a voice from the dark.  
  
  
~Rachel~  
  
When I asked if Tobias and I could join them on the hill, Jake spun around, surprised.  
  
Seeing us, he said, "Oh, Rachel, Tobias. It's only you. You scared me."  
  
"Come on down," Cassie said, softly, from Jake's arms, "It's a great view."  
  
Holding Tobias' hand, I led the way down. We sat right next to Cassie and Jake.  
  
Cassie smiled. "How's the party?"  
  
"Not much better than when you left. That's why we came out too," Tobias answered.  
  
Jake and Cassie laid back to look at the stars, Cassie with her head on Jake's chest.   
  
Tobias smiled at me, and my heart fluttered. I love him, I thought. But does he love me?   
  
Wanting to find out, I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Tobias."  
  
~Tobias~  
  
She loves me! I thought, happy and amazed. I'd known that I loved Rachel for a while, but I hadn't spoken up, for fear that the feelings wouldn't be reciprocated.  
  
Before she could pull her head back from my ear, I turned my head, and kissed her, softly, slowly. When I pulled back, there were tears in her eyes. Quietly, for her ears alone, I said, "I love you too, Rachel."  
  
She started to cry happy tears, and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me lovingly.  
  
Jake and Cassie were in their own little world and didn't even notice us.  
  
I pulled back though, when a sudden terrifying thought pushed all others away. "Rachel," I said, "Rachel, I - I've lost everyone else I've ever loved. My mom . . . My dad." My voice broke, "Promise me I won't lose you too?"  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks now.  
  
"Oh, Tobias," she shook her head. "You haven't lost Ax. Or Jake, Marco, and Cassie." She smiled, though a bit sadly, probably because of my messed up life. "And you certainly won't lose me. You'll never lose me, Tobias."  
  
Rachel cradled me like a baby, and let my silent tears run their course, whispering soothing words. When I stopped crying, I kissed her again, but this time I didn't pull away. I let the kiss do my talking for me, let it tell Rachel how much I loved her, needed her.  
  
~Jake~  
  
Cassie was laying next to me, with her head on my chest. Playing with her hair, I thought about her. She was beautiful, caring, smart, sweet. She was perfect.  
  
Cassie was on her side and I was on my back, so I turned onto my side, facing her.  
  
"I'm glad we left the party," she told me. Cupping her cheek, I replied, "So am I, so am I." She leaned in and kissed me, first on my forehead, then my cheek, ear, and nose. And finally on my lips, her lips caressing mine, pouring love into my soul.  
  
~Cassie~  
  
I moved closer to Jake, as close as I could get, while still kissing him.  
  
Coming up for air, Jake reached out and tickled me. Shrieking with laughter, I rolled further away from him, but he still tickled me. Rachel and Tobias watched, laughing until Tobias started to tickle Rachel.  
  
Rachel and I exchanged glances, and she said, "One . . . Two . . . Three!" At that, the two of us started tickling Jake and Tobias.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Jake cried. "Oh yes," I said, "very, fair. Very, very fair." While tickling him relentlessly.   
  
That was when Marco stepped out from behind a tree, and said, loudly, "Oh, what a wonderful invention. The video camera!" he grinned at the expressions on our faces when he held it up.  
  
Ax stepped out also (In human morph of course), and said, "I do not understand Marco. You said that Prince Jake and the others would be th - th - th - thrilled. Rilled. Th - rill - ed. Thrilled. If we did this. And, what is the purpose of this video camera, as you call it? What does it do?" Clearly he had no idea what was going on.  
  
"Marco," Jake said calmly, "Marco, exactly how much did you get?"   
  
"Oh, well, I - I really couldn't tell you, I was just so caught up in the moment." Marco wiped away a fake tear adn sniffed.  
  
I'm gonna kill you Marco!" I said.  
  
"Hmm . . . " Marco said thoughtfully. "Gorilla versus wolf . . . I dunno. Jake, who're you betting on?"  
  
"Sorry Marco, but I gotta go with Cassie. Partially because I have a feeling it's actually be, Gorilla versus wolf, tiger, elephant, and hawk," Jake informed him casually, crossing his arms.  
  
Then, we all took off running after him.  
  
"Give me that tape!"  
  
"You're dead Marco!"  
  
"Ax, get him!"  
  
"Yes Prince Jake."  
  
And, Ax took off running after Marco also, though a bit more clumsily than the rest of us.  
  
"Marcoooooo!"  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: nope, there's no sequal...so I leave you hanging-- does Marco get caught...do the Animorphs ever get their revenge...I don't know, you tell me! Please review.  
  
Dani  



End file.
